a traição
by silva908
Summary: mini one shot
1. traicão

**notas:galera estou de volta**

**desclaymer: mini one shot rate k-t **

**a traição **

com a descoberta da traição de maxima todos da casa ficam chocados

whip não podia acreditar que maxima a trairia estava muito magoada

k seu irmão mais velho não podia ver maxima antes seu amigo ou iria mata-lo.

kula por sua vez tentava acalmar k mas era em vão ele estava furioso com maxima

maxima tentava se explicar mais whip não estava disposta a ouvir o mesmo ainda teve a coragem de dizer você pediu pra ser traída.

ao ouvir isso whip se lembra da traição.

**flashback da traição**

ela chegou na casa de maxima a casa estava silenciosa com exeção de alguns barulhos que viham do quarto de maxima

ela foi ate o quarto de maxima e o pegou embaixo dos lençois com uma garota.

whip xingou maxima de todos os nomes que ela conhecia e deu uma bela surra na garota

maxima coloca whip para fora de sua casa e ela volta chorando pra casa

fim de flashback

k e maxima se encontram e começam a discutir ate que k o questiona do por que da traição

maxima o responde que quis trair e traiu com essa resposta k e ele começam a brigar mesmo

kula;whip não acha melhor separa eles dois?

whip: não deixa o maxima apanhar .

kula: isso não vai da certo.

**a surra **

k da um soco no rosto de maxima que o deixa tonto o mesmo cai no chão desmaiado k não para e continua batendo em maxima vendo o sangue de seu ex amigo espirar no chão a sessão de espancamento segue por alguns minutos ate que kula decide separar a briga kula: chega k diz o tirando de cima do maxima .k: kula me solta eu mato esse desgraçado .kula;chega!whip: chega maninho .vai se limpar .k:ta certo .

continua...

-reviews.?beijos para os meus leitores...v3


	2. gravida

capitulo 2

duas semanas após a partida de maxima whip chega do trabalho cansada o trabalho estava exigindo demais dela ela começa a subir a escadas e sente uma tontura forte que faz escorregar ate o chão da casa whip espera um pouco até sentir que não vai escorregar mais e vai até seu quarto. whip;já e a segunda vez que isso acontece deus queira que eu esteja errada mas acho que eu to gravida. whip vai até a farmácia.e compra um teste de gravidez a mesma faz e da positivo. shingo vai a casa de whip. whip;oi shingo o que te traz aqui?shingo: você whip diz beijando a mesmos vão pra cama.

whip: shingo não podia ter acontecido.

shingo: por que não?

whip;eu to gravida do maxima.

shingo;não importa eu assumo se for pra ficar com voce.

whip;faria isso?

shingo;faria.

k e kula chegam em casa.

k;doce essa noticia e maravilhosa que bom que seu chefe te deu ferias,assim podemos voce sabe.

whip;tem alguém aqui deve se o k. s

hingo; melhor eu ir e capaz dele não gostar de eu estar aqui.

k: whip!whip;oi!

k;a não e nada depois eu falo.

whip;ok.

k sobe pro quarto com kula e shingo vai embora.

horas depois no jantar

whip;bem tenho que contar uma coisa a voces.

k;fala maninha.

whip;eu to gravida do maxima.

k e kula;que?!

whip: isso mesmo

k:bem e o que voce vai fazer?

whip: não sei.

k;vai contar pra ele?

whip;não agora eu vou dormir estou cansada e vai dormir

k;mais essa?

kula;e mais ela vai contar um dia.

k:tomara...


	3. maxima outra vez

**capitulo 3 maxima outra vez**

**notas da autora:bem pessoal eu estava sem net por isso a demora em subir os capitulos,não fiquem irritados por favor.**

depois do jantar k e kula estão se beijando na sala até escutarem batidas na porta.

k:quem será a essa hora?diz indo abrir a porta.

maxima;k eu posso entrar?

k;o que vocÊ acha,seu cara de pau some daqui ou eu te deixo torto! diz exaltado.

k tenta fechar a porta mais maxima coloca o pé entre a porta e a parede

k:tira o pé ou vai sem ele.

maxima;k pela nossa amizade me deixa falar com ela?

k:ela não que te ver nem pintado de ouro,e não somos mais amigos some daqui.

maxima;por favor k?

k;não e fecha a porta na cara do mesmo e vai dormir irritado.

**no dia seguinte no café da manhã**

k:aquele filho da mãe do maxima veio aqui.

whip:quando foi isso?

k:ontem anoite depois do jantar

whip;não disse nada pra ele não é?

k;não.

whip:kula?

kula;oi?

whip;vamos sair agora eu preciso relaxar um pouco?

kula:vamos então.

k;divirtam-se.

k escuta batidas na porta minutos depois

k:se for o maxima de novo quebro a cara indo abrir a porta

shingo;oi k er sua irmã ta em casa?

k;não ela saiu agora pouco mas o que voce quer?

shingo:bem vai querer me bater depois do que eu vou dizer mas eu tranzei com sua irmã ontem.

k;ta tudo bem mas e bom voce saber ela ta grávida do canalha do maxima

shingo:eu sei disso tambem não tem problema se for necessário eu assumo.

k;a whip deve ta chegando mais a kula daqui a pouco se quizer esperar.

shingo;eu vou esperar sim.

minutos depois whip chega com kula e da de cara com maxima em pé na porta.

kula:eu vou chamar o indo chamar o mesmo

maxima;whip, me perdoa amor?

whip;não me chame de amor e eu não vou te perdoar nunca.

k e shingo aparecem na porta

k;ele tá te encomodando maninha?

whip;não k, e oi amor.

shingo;oi diz beijando whip.

maxima:agora entendi ja tem outro né whip,e voce k comigo não foi tão facíl assim.

k:some maxima antes que eu me arrependa de não quebrar sua cara agora mesmo.

maxima;ta bem eu não quero briga ainda estou com o braço quebrado da última vez.e vai embora

shingo;vamos whip?

whip;vamos eu não estou me sentindo bem. e vão pra casa de shingo.

horas mais tarde shingo liga pra k.

k;fala shingo.

shingo:a whip ta no hospital.

k;e o que?!explica isso direito shingo?

shingo:bem ao que parece ela perdeu o bebe.

k;a menos mal eu ja estava pensando besteira

kula:o que aconteceu k?

k:a whip perdeu o bebe.

kula;como ela tá?

k;ela ta bem meu amor..

shingo;bem k eu tenho que desligar vou falar com a whip.

k;ok bye.

no hospital

whip;amor por que isso acontceu?

shingo;se isso aconteceu amor e por que não era pra ser.

whip;e voce tem razão.

shingo:se voce quizer depois de ums dias podemos, sei lá emcomendar o nosso.

continua


End file.
